Cruel Meeting
by Nimbafuu
Summary: During a boring meeting with the admirals, Jim decides to use Spock's body to entertain himself. Spock is not amused. Spirk Lemony goodness. Very light sexual content. This was a collaboration with the lovely Scarlett Rogue. 3


Seriously, did anyone even remember the briefing that was about to start? He and Spock were still sitting in the briefing room, side by side. He stole a glance at the stoic Vulcan, smirking at the almost bored look adorning his face. "Come now Spock, you look almost bored."

He wanted to caress the man's hand, and see just what reaction he'd receive. He did, however, take into consideration that Spock might rip his head off if he dared. Jim sighed, resting his head on one of his palms. He gave the door a hard stare, willing the others to materialize and get this part of his day over with. He hated meetings.

"Vulcans do not get bored, Jim," Spock said, his calm voice betraying the hidden emotion. He stared at the clock once more, curious as to why the admirals were late. Nevertheless, they would be here shortly, and it was his duty as First Officer to entertain his Captain until they arrived; although not in the job description, it was the only way to ensure that Jim was still aware during their scheduled meeting.

He leaned over and placed a hand over Jim's, hoping this light contact would ease Jim out of his boredom long enough to give the admirals a little more time. He never expected this action to come back and haunt him.

Jim both loved and hated the shiver that raced up his spine at the contact. He chanced looking over at Spock, and frowned upon seeing no emotion on the face of the man he loved.

Jim sighed, turning his hand up to grasp Spock's. "Well damn you, I'm bored. It's not even an important meeting." He groaned, leaning over to rest his head on Spock's shoulder.

"Come on Spock. They're 20 minutes late, and we got here 40 damn minutes early. Tell me you're not bored." He grinned up at his lover, not pointing out the strained muscles that only served to prove his point.

"As 'bored' is an emotion, and I am Vulcan, it is logical to assume that I am indeed not bored. However, given the circumstances, I will admit to being...apprehensive about their tardiness. But I am not bored." Spock continued to sit ram-rod straight in his chair as Kirk groaned and slid lower in his. He wanted something - anything - to put him out of his misery. And maybe he was being a bit over dramatic, but this level of boredom was bordering torture. Surely, there most be _something_ he could do to entertain himself!

A small, almost sadistic smile came to Jim's face with that train of thought. Spock would take some time to forgive him for this, but it would be worth it to see his Vulcan come undone.

He thanked every diety he knew of when the admirals finally walked in and took their seats. Luckily for Jim, he wasn't required to put much into the meeting. While the admirals droned on, Jim reached a hand under the table to brush against Spock's thigh. He smirked at the small tensing of muscles the man couldn't hide. Jim raised his hand to drag two fingers lightly over the back of the Vulcan's hand, which was situated on the tense thigh. He bit back the smirk that threatened to show on his face.

This act earned the Captain a well-concealed glare from his lover, who shifted his chair an inch over in hopes that Jim would give up. He relaxed when that dreadful hand didn't return to his thigh and managed to get sucked in to the complex details that Admiral Archer was spewing out like wildfire.

As Spock's mind faded into black holes and transporter malfunctions, his body stiffened suddenly went he felt a gentle finger caress the front of his pants. He sucked in a breath and clenched his hands down on the table. If he ignored it, Jim would give up. He always did.

Jim answered a question asked of him, immediately taking to his new found entertainment when finished. He applied gentle pressure to the growing bulge in his first officer's pants. Jim leaned back further into his chair, continuously rubbing the Vulcan, but not increasing the pressure. Jim sucked in a breath, willing his own erection away. He briefly wondered if this was doing more for him than it was for Spock.

If only he had that control the Vulcan did. Unfortunately, that control often caused his plans to backfire. Jim really needed to tame his hormones.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please note that I've edited this story so that anything mature was left out, in accordance with FanFiction's rules. The rest can be found on my Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts, both under the same username.<span>**


End file.
